forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Beraffel Aloon
I když zabila stovky lidí, stále miluje svou rodinu a jako lovkyně odměn je odhodlána udělat cokoliv aby pomstila svou sestru a ochránila svou rodinu před impériem... Biografie Dětství (41 BBY-37 BBY) Spolu se svým dovojčetem sestrou Messael Aloon se narodila v roce 41 BBY matce Agrippé Aloon a otci Verus Aloon. Peněz neměli nadbytek, ale na uživení rodiny to stačilo. Žilo se jim dobře, otec pracoval jako barman a matka byla zahradnicí. Když byly Beraffel čtyři roky, ukázal se na Jangelle mistr Jedi který vycítil sílu v její sestře Messael a chtěl jí vzít sebou do chrámu. Matce ovšem bylo líto že Beraffel nemůže jít stejnou cestou a tak požádala mistra Jedi jestli by Beraffel nevzal také sebou na Coruscant, protože měli na Coruscantu strýčka který by se o Beraffel postaral. Mistr Jedi po dlouhém přemlouvání vyhověl a vzal na Coruscant jak Messael tak Beraffel... Na Coruscantu (37 BBY-27 BBY) Strýčka narozdíl od zbytku rodiny moc ráda neměla, ale jeho výchova výměnou za život na Coruscantu stála. Občas se scházela se svojí sestrou která ovšem jak by řekl každý Jedi, tvrdila o Beraffel, že je velmi nerozvážná a nedočkavá. I přes to se měli navzájem rády. Když byl Messael přidělen ve dvanácti letech mist Jedi Laurenz Di-Phul, Messael se mnohem míň začala zdržovat na Coruscantu. To ovšem vedlo k tomu že Beraffel podlehla největšímu riziku všech velkoměst a to byl hazard, drogy a alkohol. Začala kašlat na svůj starý život, zapoměla na rodinu, na Jagelle, na strýčka, na sestru a na vzdělání. Zapletla se s gangem kterému kvůli hazardu dlužila velkou částku a protože neměla jinou možnost, vzala všechny strýčkovi peníze a donesla je těm kterým dlužila. Vůdce gangu ovšem byl nenasytný a po předání dluhu chtěl Beraffel zneužít. V baru se ale objevil lovec odměn, který byl najmutý aby gang zlikvidoval. Beraffel, která mu byla nesmírně vděčná, se sama nabídla že mu bude sloužit a on to s radostí přijal. Výcvik na lovce odměn (27 BBY-25 BBY) Torris Ownak byl poměrně známí lovec odměn, učil Beraffel jak ve střelbě a boji, tak s ní procvičoval některé jazyky. Během let tréninku spolu několikrát měli thumb|Torris Ownakkrátký románek, ale snažili se to nebrat vážně, aby to neškodilo jejich spolupráci. Za ty roky mu ovšem neřekla jednu jedinou hodně podstatnou věc, že její sestra je Jedi a to byla jediná věc kvůli které nemohla zabít nikoho kdo sloužil republice. První mise (25 BBY) Když jí bylo šestnáct Torris jí vyslal na první samostatnou misi, komplikací ovšem bylo to že se jednalo o zabití senátora, který sloužil republice. Torris ovšem celou tu dobu věděl že Beraffel má sestru ketrá je Jedi a tak šel do hotelového pokoje onoho senátora ještě před ní. Když Beraffel přišla do k senátorovi který tvrdě spal, dlouho váhal jestli má zmáčknout spoušť, nakonec se otočila a už chtěla odejít když v tom za sebou uslyšela výstřel a uviděla Torrise který zastřelil senátora sám. Torris jí vylíčil jak se jí celou dobu snažil obrátit proti její sestře protože to by znamenalo i to že se obrátí proti republice a protože selhala musel jí zabít a najít si lepšího učně. Beraffel ale skočila z okna přímo na zaparkované vznášedlo a snažila se mu utéct. Po honičce, která skončila Torrisovou nehodou a ochrnutím si Beraffel vzala většinu jeho výbavy od jeho S-5 blasterové pistole až po jeho kradenou a následně upravenou loď typu Morningstar B. Mise na Nar Shaadaa (25 BBY) Po zmrzačení Torrise Ownaka, který byl v podsvětí velmi obávaným lovcem její popularita rostla a její nabídky na práci také. Po několika týdnech dostala nabídku na práci v prostoru ovládaném Hutty, za normálních okolností by Beraffel práci mimo Core Worlds nevzala, ten kdo si ji najal ale nabízel výrazně větší částku než kdokoli jiný. Na Nar Shaadaa měla Beraffel překazit podepsání smlouvy firmy Marcuse Lessoora, která se specializovala na těžbu odolných kovů ze kterých se vyrábějí pláště lodí, s firmou, která vytváří ty nejefektivnější těžební technologie. Musela se zblížit s Marcusem Lessoorem, aby jí důvěřoval a ona ho zabila ještě předtím než podepíše smlouvu. Naneštěstí se s Marcusem zblížila o trochu víc než bylo v plánu a když přišel den podepsání smlouvy nedokázala Marcuse zabít. Když se Marcus připravoval smlouvu podepsat všimla si že jeden z pracovníků vytáhl pistoli, chytil Marcuse pod krkem a mezitím co s ním couval k oknu Beraffel vytáhla pistoli. V hlase onoho muže poznala muže který si ji na onu práci najal, ten všem kolem řekl pravdu o Beraffel, že je lovkyně a na Nar Shaadaa přišla aby zabila Marcuse. Beraffel se snažila vymluvit, ale bylo příliš pozdě, namířila a střelila muže který Marcuse držel do ramene. Beraffel doufala že jí Marcus bude vděčný že mu zachránila život, ale místo toho nechal svou ochranku, aby jí zastřelila. Beraffel nechtěla, aby měl Marcus další důvod ji nenávidět, muže který se v bolestech svíjel na zemi dodělala, aby se nikdo nedozvěděl o její jediné neůspěšné misi a následně utekla do ulic Nar Shaadaa. Pád Republiky (19 BBY) Ten den se Beraffel vracela z mise za níž dostala dobře zaplaceno, chtěla překvapit sestru se kterou se už hodně dlouho neviděla a chtěla jí pozvat na drink. Když se přibližovala k chrámu uviděla že ze střechy stoupá dým. Jakmile dorazila na jednu z přistávacich plošin chrámu, přišlo k ní několik klonů kteří se ji snažili přemluvit aby odletěla, Beraffel se zmínila o tom že je sestra Jedie, kloni se po sobě váhavě dívali, ale Beraffel vycítila nebezpečí a ještě předtím než se kloni stačili rozhodnout co udělají s přibuznými Jediů, sáhla po blasteru a zastřelila všech pět vojáků, blížila se k ní mnohem početnější skupina. Beraffel si zbalila nejpotřebnější věci a oknem utekla skupince vojáků, která byla vyslána k ní do bytu, aby ji zlikvidovala. Když odletěla svou lodí uvědomila si že ji pronásledují dvě republikové stíhačky, po krátkém boji se jí podařilo uniknout. Kontaktovala Jediskou stíhačku, která dostala z chrámu Jedi signál pro návrat, Beraffel zjistila že ve stíhačce je býval mistr její sestry, mistr Lorenz Di-Phul, řekla vše co viděla a musela ho dlouho přemlouvat, aby se do chrámu nevracel. Domluvili se že se setkají na Nar Shaadaa, kde Beraffel má prý "dobrého přítele" Marcuse Lessoora. Schopnosti v boji a vybavení Schopnosti v boji Neberu žádnou práci, kde není jak využít mou brilantní mušku.. -Beraffel Aloon Námezdní lovec Torris Ownak ji naučil všechny možné techniky sebeobrany, ale i přes to má Beraffel mnohem radši střelbu než boj na blízko. Vybavení Svému "mistrovi" vzala většinu jeho výbavy, která byla z větší časti kradená nebo například jeho loď, která byla koupena v hrozném stavu a následně upravena. Primární Zbraň: S-5 blasterová pistole Sekundární Zbraň: Vibročepel Zbraň na dálku: DC-15x ostřelovací puška Další: Comlink, datapad, medpack, pepřový sprej Droid: F-3PO Loď: Morningstar B, koupená v hrozném stavu, následně předělaná uvnitř i plášť lodi Speeder: Speeder ve špatném stavu, dosáhne maximální rychlosti 320 km/h Oblékání Běžné oblékání: Černé tílko, přiléhavé kalhoty, pásek s úchytkami a pouzdry, vysoké boty na podpatcích a občas krátký kabát Slavnostní oblékání: Rudé koltejlové šaty a nízké boty na podpatcích Výskyt Výcvik pro hráče Miki (Beraffel Aloon)-A bude hůř...-Phate Za scénou Nápad na postavu se mi do hlavy dostal po přečtení výcviku a mise postavy Naima Shala, určitě se najde spoustu podobností mezi těmito dvěma postavami a doufám že ty podobnosti nejsou tak velké aby se to považovalo za kopírování. Kategorie:Mikiho postavy atp Kategorie:Lovci odměn